Resi Sithbane
Resi Sithbane is one of the main characters of user:jedikingzach. He is an Anzat Jedi Sentinel that is struggling with the desire to hunt. While he is currently channeling that desire into hunting down dark siders, it is threatening to drag him into the darkside himself. Personality Resi has a quite, intense focus that tends to unsettle many who try to get to know him. To those that can sense emotions over the Force feel an almost animal hunger prowling in his mind. Because of this he tends to spend a great majority of his time either alone or with his two adopted children. Many of the Jedi of the Yavin 4 Temple Complex keep their distance from him, feeling that he has been corrupted by his ruthless method of hunting down anything that has been tainted by the dark side. And with the nightmares that he has been having recently, Resi is beginning to wonder if they aren't correct. Having been born on a relatively untouched world & having spend most of the last two hundred years living either on his cramped, run down ship or on dirty, crowded worlds, he enjoys the clean air and open spaces of the jungle-clad moon. Appearance At nearly two hundred and twenty years old, Resi barely appears to be out of his teens, at most. However, the way that he carries himself often makes people take a second look. His black hair is tied into a trio of long, thin braids that fall to his waist, with the remainder of his head kept carefully shaved smooth. His face is rather plain, but is marred by a long scar that divides his face in two parts, tracing across both check bones & through the bridge of his nose. While it is obviously an old wound, the pale & corded scar tissue stands out starkly against his otherwise bronze skin. His only other notable feature is the fact that his eyes are a uniform milky white. Tends to lose track of his shirt on a fairly regular basis. Abilities Resi is weak in direct applications of the Force; barely able to lift a few grams via the Force. However, Resi excels at sensing things through the Force. Despite being blinded by an old injury, Resi is able to see using the Force in much the same way a Miraluka can. One of his more interesting abilities is to see the connections between people as their emotions cause thread-like ripples in the Force. Using this odd ability he is capable of placing a sort of Force ability version of a tracking beacon on someone, though doing so is extremely tiring. NPCs While on one planet, Resi found a pair of abandoned dug twin. Feeling sorry for them and unable to find any parents, he decided to raise them himself. Due to a lack of knowledge about dug culture neither of the twins wear the traditional martyr beads. They are currently 25 years old. Flugo is a male twin. He tends to be the more reserved & tends to stay on the ship instead of interacting with the locals of whatever port they happen to land at. He dislikes clothing & so wears as little as he can get away with. He is often seen bare-chested with his flight suit half-unzipped & the sleeves tied around his waist as an odd belt. He mainly works on keeping the various computers & droids on the Hunter working properly. Flugello is the female twin. She is much more aggressive & outgoing than her brother. While she has a rather short fuse & a habit of throwing wrenches at people when she is angry; she is calms down rather quickly & is quick to forgive slights. Of the three living crew members of the Hunter, she is the one that does most of the shopping for supplies whenever they land. She is generally wearing a half-zipped flight suit with a loose shirt underneath it. She mainly works to keep all the various systems on board the Hunter working, & is often covered in various fluid stains. Armour, Gear, & Weapons His daily clothing is nondescript, simple clothes that blend in easily in a wide range of crowds. He also keeps and maintains a wide range of other styles and types of clothing in case he needs to go somewhere that his normal clothes would stand out. For protection, he keeps his lightsabre and a small hold-out blaster hidden on him at all times. His lightsabre's blade is a bright yellow. The handle of his lightsabre is completely without decoration, with only the activation stud to interrupt its smooth surface. The only decoration on the lightsabre is the belt loop, which is a mobius strip with writing in Anzat on it. A wide range of additional weapons are hung up on the walls of his quarters on board the Hunter. His travel needs are met by an aging BC-714 Luxury Transport, called the "Hunter". Most, if not all, of the luxury features from the ship have long been stripped out & sold to by either fuel or repair parts. While the ship can hold up to forty-six additional people, it would be less then comfortable & only for very brief periods. The ship has a class 1 hyperdrive with a class 6 backup drive. While the ship technically has 6 months worth of supplies, frequent technical issues make the ship stop for supplies and parts far more frequently. The ship's holotheater has been converted to an additional storage room/droid repair shop. Most of the staterooms have been converted to either storage rooms or bunk rooms. Also on board the Hunter are several droids that Resi has either bought or stolen in the course of his travels. A T3-series utility droid & a KDY-4 tech droid that helps Flugello with ship repairs. Four of the droids are FEG-series pilot droids, three of which help reduce the piloting crew to a single person, with the fourth standing by either to replace one of the other droids or take over for the pilot. A HV-7 loading droid takes care of moving anything too large for either Resi or the twins to handle. A 3Z3 medical droid & a BL-39 interrogator droid are stationed in the Hunter's makeshift medbay. A duelist elite training droid is currently in Flugo's repair shop in pieces. Finally, a 5YQ series protocol droid is on hand to help with any translation problems. Biography the first hunt (140BBY-40BBY) For the first one hundred years of his life, Resi was like any other Anzat. However everything changed when Resi left Anzat for the first time, finally ready to begin the never ending hunt for ‘soup’. After weeks of tracking down a suitable target for his first feeding, Resi made a nearly fatal mistake. As he was approaching his target, he fails to take into account reflective surfaces around himself & his target. The old retired soldier saw the Anzat sneaking up on him & reacted with all the deadly force available to him. In the ensuing fight, both of Resi’s proboscises & his eyes were damaged beyond repair by the old soldier’s vibroblade. Resi retreated to heal his wounds & try again later. However, after several days of nursing himself back to health, it quickly became apparent that his severed proboscises would not grow back. wandering the galaxy (40BBY-70ABY) Having lost the ability to partake in the ‘soup’ of others, Resi quickly became an outcast from Anzat. However, because he had never tasted the addictive spice of the life force of others, he was mostly free from the hunger that plagued his people. Having no home to return to & no reason to hunt other sentients for food, Resi set out on his own, seeking to discover his place in the galaxy. During the next hundred years, Resi traveled the galaxy learning many different skills, meeting new acquaintances & making friends along the way. However, Resi would rarely stay in one place for more than five years at a time, & would cut all ties to those he knew in that place when he moved. He did this time & again to avoid the risk of his nature being discovered. On one of the many planets that Resi visited he found a pair of abandoned Dug twins. Feeling moved to help the young Dugs, Resi took then into his care. When he left the planet shortly after, the young twins came with him. These twins are Flugo & Flugello. While visiting the planet of Yavin 4, he met a Jedi that recognized Resi’s Force sensitivity. After the Jedi had gained Resi’s trust, the Anzat told the Jedi the truth about his nature. Shortly thereafter Resi joined the Jedi Order. joining the Jedi (70ABY-82ABY; 1.5) After joining the Jedi on Yavin 4, Resi underwent Padawan training. Over the course of the next decade he learned to control his Force powers. Near the end of this decade he underwent the trials & was recognized as a Jedi Knight. After becoming a Knight he decided that he would take up the cause of the Jedi sentinel. While this caused some unease among those Jedi that knew Resi’s true nature, they found no reason to deny him that path. Over the next 5 years he hunted those who used the dark side of the Force without compassion or hesitancy. Then the dreams started. These dark dreams would occasionally appear several nights in a row & would sometimes not appear for months on end. Each time the dream occurred it would start innocently, with Resi wandering the hallways of one of the Jedi temples. However, soon the dream would turn dark & Resi would wander into hallway after hallway filled with bodies of slain Jedi. He would search the temple more & more fervently, looking for the Sith behind the attacks. Then he would ignite his saber, & the dark red glow the color of blood would fill the room. Finally, Resi would see a mirror. In that mirror he would see himself as a blood soaked Sith. At that point Resi would always wake up, troubled by the images of his dreams. TV Tropes & Achievements TV Tropes *Absurdly Youthful Mother: to the twins. *All Crimes Are Equal: how Resi views contact with the dark side. *Anti Hero *Attack Attack Attack *Aura Vision *Autodoc *Bad Dreams *Badass Longhair *Battle Trophy: the weapons of killed enemies. *Beneath Notice: how Resi usually gets around. *Blind Weaponmaster: though he hides the fact that he is blind. *Blood Knight *Book Dumb: good at killing things, not so good at maths or other purely mental tasks. *Crew of One: the Hunter due to robotic aid. *De Terminator *Flung Clothing: his shirt, often leading to him unable to locate it later. *Good Scars Evil Scars *He Who Fights Monsters: is afraid of this happening. *Incest Subtext: the dug twins. It is also a weird case of throwing it in, as the writer didn't plan it originally. However they were talking with someone in chat that had thought that was the case & afterward the writer decided to include it as a joke. *Really 700 Years Old: is 222, looks late teens. *Recurring Dreams *Relationship Writing Fumble: with the twins. *Seven Deadly Sins: Wrath. *Seven Heavenly Virtues: Diligence. *Tell Me How You Fight: 'Suicidal tactics' due mainly to the need to use combat as an outlet for his pent up predatory instincts. *The Ageless *The Witch Hunter: anyone or anything with the slightest taint of the dark side is a fair target to Resi. *Twincest *Walking Shirtless Scene *Wall Of Weapons: taken from previous kills. JvS 1.5 Achievements *Do-gooder: Join the Jedi. *Eyes of the devil: Stare down a Sith. *Ready? What know you ready?: Became a Jedi Knight. *This weapon is your life: Successfully build a lightsabre. Category:Anzat Category:Characters Category:Jedi Category:Jedi Knights Category:Males